Monster, A Sonamy Story
by Memphiston
Summary: A one-shot inspired by Sonic Unleashed. Amy is minding her own business in the city of Mykonos, Greece, where she is attacked by numerous robots. When a large, monster-like creature comes to her aid, shyness sets in. What will she think of Sonic's form?


Monster

Amy Rose was walking across the sidewalk in the beautiful city of Mykonos, Greece. Her search for Sonic hadn't gone so well, so she decided to talk a break and do some sight-seeing and shopping. She had never gone to Greece before, let alone travel this far to get to Sonic. She thought about that as she hummed a small son (Follow Me from Sonic Heroes) while carrying some things she had gotten in the city.

"I just love this city. I wish I could've come sooner if I had the chance." Amy said in her usual cheerful voice. She slowly span around, gazing at all the dazzling lights of the Greek city. The clash of the lantern's light against the starry and celestial night sky was a beautiful sight to all. At least…it was. Soon Amy walked into the main plaza of Mykonos and she then held her mouth in surprise at what she saw. Numerous of robotic beings were ravaging the city, breaking windows, destroying cars and other properties, and terrifying the city's inhabitants. Numerous animals, hedgehogs, and others alike, were screaming through the town like maniacs. Soon a half-dozen group of robots noticed Amy's presence and focused on her. No doubt they were definitely Eggman's robotic minions, and now they were focused on capturing Amy once again. But the pink hedgehog wasn't about to allow that happen.

"I'm being taken prisoner again!" Amy exclaimed whipping out her massive hammer. She then started to crush, slam, and pummel the robots one by one. All of the soldiers were dented, bent and crushed under Amy's mighty hammer, at least, only those who were her size. Soon taller robots came, now armed with more powerful weapons of destruction. Soon bullets, rockets, beams, and lasers were all projectiles, locked on to Amy. She bounded a few feet to keep away from the robot's attacking missiles.

"HYIA!!!" Amy cried as she slammed her mallet-like hammer into a large sleek rocket like some dangerous version of baseball. This caused it to spiral out of control back to the robots, causing a massive fiery explosion. But unfortunately, she was too close, and the blast sent her flying into a nearby building. She crashed into the solid concrete with a grunt and falls back onto the sidewalk with a rocky thud. She lay there, limp for a few seconds, before gaining the short recharge of mentality to stand up. She pulled her self up straight, using a nearby pillar of the building she crashed into as support. Amy then winced and held her left side…her ribs had been bruised from the impact…which gave the new wave of robots an advantage. The ones that were her size soon started to bash her upside the head and body; though she used the hand that wasn't grasping her ribs to swing at them wit the hammer as a last defense…but it was in vain.

"Crud…ugh, this is very, very bad." Amy said to herself, knowing the robot didn't comprehend lest they give a damn if they even heard her. A red-tinted machine came up to Amy and punched her left arm, causing her to let go of the hammer and let it drop to the ground. Then the robotic minion smashed his hand into Amy's stomach brutally, causing her to choke on the force and fall on her knees in exhaustion. Soon four more robots, similar to the one that just pummeled her, closed in on Amy, getting ready to take her captive. As the first on was grabbing her by the throat, it's comrades all exploded into millions of pieces right behind it. Amy stared in confused weakness and saw the fifth robot be decimated by an unseen force.

"Huh?" Amy stood up again, holding her arm and ribs in wincing pain and looked around for the source of her life being saved. In response to her quick search was a long, dark, deathly howl.

"AAAAWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" A wolf-like entity screamed into the dark night. All of the robots in the square, along with Amy, turned to the top of the building where Amy crashed. There they saw a hairy, strong-armed, monster-like being. The shape was in the form of a were-wolf, but with the fusion of another animal…like a hedgehog. The being leapt down from the building's peak, right on the tallest robot in the square, crashing it down into a large explosion that destroyed several other's below it. Amy walked toward the ensuing battle, where the monster was quickly dismantling the robots that had attacked her before. Metallic body parts and machinery flew in small infernos as the monster quickly shattered them and scatter them around the square like a deck of robot cards. Amy then got a good look at the monstrous being. It's fur was a dark bluish-gray, with lighter tints at the quill's edges. It also owned sharp razor teeth and claws, as well as large bushy arms like that of an ape's. Accompanied by spiked shoes, pointed ears, and venom green eyes, the monster continued it's rampage. Soon after, all of the robots were over and done with, shown by their scatter pieces across the town's plaza.

"Wow." Amy said softly, yet it was still heard. The monster turned around and stared at Amy's innocent yet beaten eyes. Then it mildly leapt in-front of her, causing her to jump-back and land on her rear hard. She crawled away backwards slowly as the monster crept on all fours near her, sniffing her, scanning her. She closed her eyes as his sleek black nose sniffed over her face and then the monster slightly gasped and backed away, standing back up from being on all fours. Amy then opened one eye and saw the monster's reaction. Then the wolf-like hedgehog spoke.

"Amy?" It said with a deep, raspy voice. Amy then stood back up from her sitting position and looked up at the werehog. She stared into his venom eyes with bewilderment. She had recognized the voice with unmistakable confidence and identification.

"S-Sonic?" Amy asked. She stared at the hedgehog's new, massive and monstrous appearance. "What happened to you?" She asked. She would've gotten an answer, but after a short while, a sharp pain returned to her arm and ribs and she grasped it again. Sonic bent down to help but then halted, and turned to the opposite direction.

"Don't look at me…I'm a monster." Sonic said, trying to hide his monstrous outlook from the pink girl. Amy tried to move to his side to see his face but fell on her knees in pain from her assault. Sonic noticed and lowered his hands from his face, and knelt down to help the wounded hedgehog girl. He grasped her hand gently and pulls her up back on her feet. She looked up and saw Sonic's face. It was filled with worry for Amy's welfare, angry at her attackers, and shame and embarrassment of being in her presence while in this form. The large hedgehog sighed. "I am a monster."

"Sonic…are you...not you?" Sonic shook his head in response, to represent a "no". Amy felt relieved that this tall dark wolf version of her boyfriend wasn't any danger to her. But she winced once again at the pain, only to be picked up by Sonic, bridal style.

"Amy, you need to get to a hospital, I think you got broken ribs and a sprained arm bone. I'll let you at the entrance; I can't risk the hospital panicking due to my demonic appearance." Sonic then felt a swift struggle, causing Amy to fall out of his arms on her feet.

"Sonic, why are you blaming yourself for your predicament, if someone else did this to you, then it's there fault, not yours! Even if you are a scary, enraging werehog, you're still my Sonic. I don't care about how you look. And-UGH!" Amy squealed with a screechy tone as she fell back on the floor in pain in the chest. She clutched her chest in pain and was once again picked up by Sonic. Resting in his giant hands, she held on to him with her usable arm.

"Amy, I'm taking you to the doctor. Try not to move, it'll hurt less." Sonic then started on a jog, still with the hot pink girl in his hands. Soon it sped up to a run, and then it got faster bit by bit. "Amy, I known you my not like what you see, but I'm severely hateful to myself for letting Egg-head do this to me. I'll be a monster forever!" Amy then slapped Sonic straight across the face, in order to snap him out of it.

"Sonic….ugh, There's always a way to fix things. We just need to find it. Ugh….I need help right now, we can discuss this later, when my ribs aren't shattered into a million pieces." Amy laid her head back in Sonic's fur like it was a comfortable pillow. "Mmmm, your fur is soft. I like it." Sonic smiled at the relaxed Amy and then went up to his top speed at running. Then he stomped his large foot on the ground, which sent him and Amy into the night sky in mid-air…


End file.
